


Humanity's Strongest

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Litlle Drabble, Angsty Levi, Gen, this one is sad, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he was Humanity's Strongest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity's Strongest

It was a long day. Paperwork and more paperwork was waiting for him at his office. He's starting to feel tired but he knows he has something to do before going back, something more important than anything else. He walks out of the castle and his eyes stays impassive while the sun changes the colours above him and goes away from the sky. His feet moves on his own and a soft sob fights to get away from his lips but he's strong and keep it inside.

'Keep walking' says to himself. 'Almost there ' and minutes later he stops. There was no stone with their names on, there was no grave for him to put flowers on, there was nothing but that didn't mean he would forget. 

Maybe all he had was a little piece of clothing to remember them, maybe and just and just maybe all he had was his sorrow kept inside and the memories of his friends dying so he could be alive and keep fighting for everyone else because that was what he really was. He was humanity’s strongest.


End file.
